


Gotta Pact 'Em All!

by LoganThrives (LadyAnatares)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Logan is genderfluid, Luci is a jealous boy, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Self-Insert OC, Unrequitted feelings, making pacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LoganThrives
Summary: Solomon takes Logan out for a night of drinking, and they make a wager - who can make the most new pacts with the demons at The Fall in an hour? The answer may surprise you.This isn't canon to my main fic The Devil You Don't. Logan is genderfluid but presenting female for this fic.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 52





	Gotta Pact 'Em All!

“You want to hang out with me?”

“We never get to spend any time alone together, Logan,” Solomon points out, a small calculated smile on his face. “I’d like to change that.”

Well, why not? You haven’t really associated with any humans like yourself lately, and though Solomon is _very_ different from you, he’s still _human_.

“What did you have in mind?” you ask.

“Come with me to The Fall tonight,” he says, grinning. “I can come by the House of Lamentation for seven to pick you up?”

“Sure, sounds good.”

* * *

“…Wow. Logan, you look very nice tonight,” he smiles approvingly when he meets you at your doorstep.

“Oh, this old thing?” you joke, pulling at one side of your dress as if it’s rags. “Asmo hid it in my closet and I was feeling a bit adventurous tonight. It doesn’t look too bad, I guess.”

“Ah, I should have recognized his sense of style,” Solomon chuckles. He turns away and offers his arm. “Shall we?”

You shrug and take his arm, flashing him a teasing smile at the gesture. He coyly smiles back, escorting you to the Devildom’s premier club for the rich and famous just a few blocks away.

* * *

“So why do you have so many pacts, anyways?” you ask, partway into your second drink. You’re just buzzed enough to be talkative about random things – something you did sort of need when hanging out with Solomon, with how little you know about him. “Are you trying to win some kind of contest or something?”

He chuckles at that, some colour to his face from drinking as well. “Not quite,” he hums pleasantly. “It was more that… When I was younger, I had a, perhaps less-than-healthy desire for power. I learned about making pacts with demons and having them do my bidding, and, well? It sort of spiraled from there.” He taps the bottom edge of his glass against the bartop thoughtfully for a moment, then adds “I’ve gotten much less reckless since then, and I’d like to think a fair bit wiser.”

“Aren’t you worried about your soul though? Or the afterlife?” you ask curiously.

He smirks. “Aren’t you?”

“Hey, I asked you first,” you laugh.

The sorcerer shrugs. “Not particularly? I have been artificially extending my life span using magic for quite some time, and could stand to do so for even longer. The demons waiting to collect the fragments of my soul that they are owed still have a wait ahead of them,” he chuckles.

“But you aren’t interested in like, the Celestial Realm or anything? Heaven?”

He hums at that. “Honestly, I don’t give it much thought. I will end up wherever I deserve, I’m sure.”

Hmm. You go to take a sip of your drink.

“Well?” he grins. “How about you, Logan? What’s your answer to the question?”

Setting down your drink, you fidget with the bottle briefly as you think it over. “I guess it doesn’t bother me all that much? I mean, at first, Mammon’s pact wasn’t even my idea – it was Levi’s, and I just sort of got roped into it. And then Mammon did the same thing to Levi out of revenge. After that it was like… Whelp, _my_ fate’s already sealed, so why the hells not?”

He chuckles at that. “You know, you have pacts over the seven demon lords, some of the most powerful demons in Devildom, _and_ in the Nine Hells as a whole, and yet… You are always so casually dismissive of that fact, of the power you have at your disposal. I admire that about you.”

“Six demon lords,” you correct him idly.

“Lucifer still hasn’t given you his pact, I take it?”

“No, and honestly I’m not expecting it. He’s the Avatar of Pride, after all. I wouldn’t want to have to take orders from somebody else like that either.”

“Knowing you that comes as no surprise,” he smiles, bemused. “You and Lucifer don’t exactly get along, do you?”

“One of these days he’s going to find my foot up his ass for trying to give me _orders_ again,” you groan.

Solomon bursts out laughing at the mental image that provokes.

“Hmm,” he hums. “What about your thoughts on what’s after this mortal life? What are you expecting to find there waiting for you? You haven’t told me.”

“I think you said it best,” you shrug. “I’ll get what I deserve, whatever that ends up being. I can’t imagine it’ll be heaven-ward, though – not with my six pacts nor the life I’ve had.”

“You don’t seem overly interested in ascending to the Celestial Realm. Is there a reason why?” he asks gently.

“My parents were religious – well, it was more like a _cult_ ,” you reveal. “But I lost interest in their dogma as a kid. There’s just so many expectations put on you; don’t sin, but it seems to change daily what counts as a sin and what doesn’t, don’t disobey your parents, although my parents were awful people who were abusive towards me, marry a boy from church, but don’t live with him or sleep with him or even really get to _know_ him beforehand, and then have eight plus kids with him because birth control’s apparently a sin too- Like, fuck _all_ of that nonsense. At some point I just decided that doing whatever _I_ wanted, whether it counted as a sin or not, was what I would do, and fuck everything else. So _what_ if I don’t get to go to heaven? The road to Hell is _way_ more fun.”

Solomon has to set down his drink and bring his sleeve to his mouth as he resists spitting out a full mouth of alcohol, so amused and taken aback by your hot take on the afterlife. You quickly scoop a napkin off of the bar and offer it to him, and he presses it to his mouth as he shudders from restrained laughter. Finally, he collects himself and laughs loudly at that.

“You know, they call me King Solomon the Wise where I’m from,” he cackles. “But it seems like I still have a thing or two I could learn from you.”

You chortle at that.

“You have a very candid perspective at times,” he grins.

“That’s what I do,” you shrug.

“Well, since you’re not concerned about the fate of your immortal soul, why don’t we play a game?”

You blink at that. “What did you have in mind?”

“We are the only two humans in the Devildom right now,” he muses. “And we both have pacts with several demons, lending to our notoriety amoung the demons here. What if we had a contest between us to see which one of us could collect the most new pacts in one night?”

“You want to go up to random demons and ask for their pact?” you blink. “I thought you said you’ve gotten wiser about that or something. Plus don’t they get super offended by the idea of it?”

“Lucifer is more the type to get offended,” he smirks. “Besides, between my power and ability as a sorcerer and your pure soul, how can they resist?”

You tap against your nearly empty bottle of Demonus as you consider it. “I feel like that might offend the brothers – only they have entitlement to my soul after I die, you know?”

“It’s your soul,” Solomon reminds you. “Why should they get a say in what you do with it?”

“You know what?” you say, downing the last of your drink and setting it against the bartop with a clunk. “You’re right. Let’s go get some pacts.”

“We should make a wager of it,” he grins, appreciating your enthusiasm. “What do you want if you win?”

“I want you to teach me magic.”

His eyebrows arch upwards into his silver hair. “No hesitation. Has that been on your mind lately?”

“Sort of? It’s been on my mind since I was like, six,” you shrug. “I just feel like it might be cool, and if I’m going to have more demon pacts…”

“… All right,” he nods, smiling thoughtfully. “It’s very difficult to begin your training when you have no inherent magic of your own, but we can experiment. There are ways to draw it out, and items that can grant you limited magic ability. If you win, I promise to look into it and train you on what I can.”

You do a small giddy dance in your seat as he chuckles. “And if you win?” you prompt.

“I want you to teach me how to cook.”

You giggle as his face flushes, glancing away and finishing off his own drink. “You need to learn that anyways!” you tease him. “Seriously, when we get back to the human world I am sitting you in front of some Gordon Ramsay shows until you get it.”

“… I will admit that my culinary knowledge is lacking,” he frowns pitifully. “But I really don’t think I’m as bad as you say.”

“There’s no such thing as ‘rare’ chicken Solomon, only _raw!_ You’re going to _kill_ someone like that!” you grumble.

“No one’s died from my cooking,” he insists.

“ _Yet_.”

His shoulders slump as he sighs. “In any case, you seem to have some knowledge of the subject to impart, and I _would_ like to be able to make dinner at Purgatory Hall _without_ Simeon and Luke running from me for once.”

“Okay, deal,” you grin, holding out your hand.

He grins and takes it, shaking on the bet.

“Meet back here in about an hour?” he suggests.

“You got it.”

* * *

“I can’t _believe_ your audacity tonight Logan,” Lucifer scolds you. “Asking the future Demon King for a _pact?_ Have you gone _insane?_ ”

“I figured it was worth a shot?” you shrug. “Diavolo always seems to be down for crazy stuff like that, is all.”

The Prince chuckles at your antics. “You know she’s right, Lucifer,” he beams at you. “However, in this instance I’m afraid I should decline. Logan, I have authority over all of Devildom, and it’s precarious balance to maintain that authority at times. If another demon discovered that I had made a pact with a human…”

“You’re right. Sorry, Lord Diavolo,” you frown.

“What’s the occasion, if you don’t mind my asking?” he asks you.

“Well, Solomon and I have this thing where we’re trying to see who can get the most new pacts in one night,” you admit, knowing that he’d just be able to catch you in a lie anyways. “I figured I’d try and start with one of the most powerful and attractive demons I know,” you add with a wink.

Lucifer folds his arms and glares the kind of glare that could melt the polar ice caps. “You asked _Lord Diavolo_ for his pact to satisfy a _wager_ with _Solomon?!_ ” he seethes.

Meanwhile, Diavolo just laughs, flattered by your words. “While I may not be able to satisfy your request for a pact at this time, I might have a few friends I could introduce you to,” he says, taking you by the shoulders and leading you away.

Lucifer blusters at the Prince’s casual handling of the situation. Yet, if Lord Diavolo has set his mind to something, then there’s little he can do to persuade him otherwise. He retakes his seat at the Demon Lord’s table as he contemplates the situation, tapping his gloved fingers against it irritably and wondering if this isn’t you merely acting out because he’s so far refused to give you his pact.

* * *

“I can personally vouch for both Logan’s integrity as a person and the purity of her soul,” Diavolo introduces you.

He’s led you to a large corner table of demons on the upper floor of The Fall, having introduced them as the RAD Newspaper club. You recognize Belial from your interview with him a few weeks ago, but no one else.

“Is that so?” an attractive man with long black hair and ice blue eyes says, sipping at his Demonus from the back corner.

“You gunna do it, Mephy?” the succubus on his arm prods him.

“I’m intrigued by the proposal,” he muses, setting down his Demonus. “You’re the human that has pacts with the seven Avatars, is that right?”

“Six out of seven,” you correct. “I don’t have a pact with Lucifer.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” he hums. “You’re very precious to him, or so I’ve heard.”

“I have a hard time believing that, myself,” you groan.

He laughs, amused by your indignation, then sets his glass down and rocks himself forward, out of the clutches of the succubus at his side, as he stands to his feet. “All right, I will give you my pact, human, but I won’t do so for free.”

“Mephistopheles,” Diavolo says with a warning tone. “If your request isn’t appropriate-“

“Relax, Lord Diavolo,” he smirks. “My fondness for humans is well known, she will come to no harm. Besides, all I ask for is a kiss.”

The Prince turns to you with a look of concern. “… It’s your choice, Logan.”

You fluster a bit, the tall and remarkably handsome demon now towering over you barely a foot away, his pale blue eyes matching his utterly frigid aura. But you’re not one to back down to a demon.

“Yeah, sure,” you agree. “Pucker up, big guy.”

He takes your chin gently in a hand as he shifts into his demon form – a pair of large, leathery wings on his back, tall horns that are mostly straight but curve back away from him, and his complexion darkens as his ice blue eyes seem to glow.

Before you know it his mouth is on yours, the taste of Demonus on his tongue as it mingles with yours. He pulls you roughly against himself and weaves a hand into your hair as if trying to claim more than just a kiss from you.

“Mephistopheles!” Diavolo admonishes him.

He withdraws at mention of his name, brushing your hair from your reddened face with a tenderness that wasn’t there just a moment ago, smiling down at you with some hidden hunger lurking behind his eyes.

“I, Mephistopheles, Lord of the Eighth, do pledge myself to your service, human,” he says, sealing his pact upon your soul.

One pact down, and you’re already worried about making any more tonight. He bows slightly to you and to the Prince standing just behind you and to one side, then returns to his seat at the back corner of the table, demon form slipping away from view.

“… Still shopping for pacts?” Belial asks, a grin on his face. “If _Mephistopheles_ is going to do it, then-“

“One condition,” you interrupt, shaking your head and frowning. “I’m not accepting any more kisses at this time.”

* * *

Belial and Fierna had made pacts with you right after Mephistopheles did, then Diavolo brought you to more of his friends who happened to be at The Fall tonight. Bael, Adramalech, Glasya, Zariel- you started losing track of their names, though Diavolo seemed to know them all fairly well. He vouches for you at every table, which seems to ease any protest from the demons you’re asking for pacts from, though the Prince seems to be growing concerned with each new pact on your soul as the night progresses.

“How many pacts is that by now?” you ask as he leads you by the shoulders to a quiet corner of the bustling club.

“Fifteen,” he answers simply.

“Are you okay?” you ask of the permanent crease in his brow.

He blinks at you, surprised by your concern, then gives you a warm smile. “Of course I am. I should be the one to ask you that. Are you sure this is what you wanted?”

“Yeah,” you answer simply. “I mean, maybe. I mean, I don’t know?” you backpedal. “… I wanted to beat Mr. Seventy-Two pacts at his own game, and I don’t really care what happens to my soul, but tonight _has_ been kind of… Off-putting? I won’t be making any more pacts with demons after tonight.”

“That’s what I was worried about,” he nods. “I’m glad I decided to come with you. If I hadn’t, more demons might have taken offense to you asking for their pacts, and you could have been in danger tonight, Logan,” he reveals.

“… You know, I kind of figured that’s why you came along,” you smile at him. “Thank you, Lord Diavolo, for always watching out for me.”

“… I could stand to do more of that,” he smirks. “Come with me for a moment.”

Confused, he takes your hand and pulls you around a corner, away from the view of the club floor and its many occupants. He checks behind the two of you for a few prolonged moments.

Then, he ducks his head down by your neck, kissing into your hair and whispering into your ear. You _gasp_.

“L-Lord Diav-“

He presses a finger to your lips to silence you. “This stays between us,” he whispers quietly, now standing in front of you in all his demonic glory. “If any of the demons you met tonight ever give you trouble, you may use this to call me.”

You take his hand in both of yours and lower it from your mouth. “But… I thought you didn’t want to make a pact with me,” you whisper back to him.

“I believe the words I used were ‘I shouldn’t’, not that I didn’t _want_ to,” he winks, his demon form slipping from view. “Truthfully, you are the only person I trust with this. I know you won’t abuse it.”

“This is- I mean, thank you??” you stumble. “Lord Diavolo, I don’t know what to say.”

“Say nothing about this,” he firmly insists. “At least not unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“Okay,” you agree. “I _swear_ it.”

* * *

“Welcome back, Logan,” Solomon greets you with a broad smile, a fresh drink in his hand at the corner of the bar where you’d met up earlier. “I managed to get three pacts myself,” he beams, feeling proud of himself. “How many did you manage to get? Should we set a date for my cooking lessons?”

You got sixteen pacts. “Fifteen,” you say, still a bit flustered from your private conversation with Diavolo. “I got fifteen new pacts tonight.”

The smile drops from his face abruptly, startled by your final count. “… _Fifteen?_ Did I hear that right?”

“Yeah,” you say, shaking out your arms and taking the seat next to him. “I asked Diavolo at first and he said no, but then he introduced me to some of his friends.”

“… I see,” he notes with some bitterness. “That was a very clever move. I have to say, I’m a bit jealous.”

“Don’t be, I don’t think I remember most of their names. So, when should I expect my magic lessons?” you grin.

He frets for another moment, taking a big swig of his drink and setting it down with a gasp, then he chuckles. “There really is something profoundly special about you, Logan,” he admits, smiling broadly at you. “And I’ll be happy to help you gain your magic and teach you everything I know about it.”

“Awesome. But let’s get out of here for tonight, okay?” you suggest, gripping the sleeve of his cloak and nodding towards the exit. “I think I’ve had enough of demons for one night.”

Solomon laughs at that. “Of course, Logan. Would you like to spend the night at Purgatory Hall? We can get started on your lessons right away.”

“Actually I think I just want to sleep.”

“Tomorrow, then?” he offers.

“Sure, I’d like that.”

* * *

“You managed to get a pact from Leviathan?” you ask.

Solomon nods, grinning. “I had to do a TSL quiz with him, which was what took up most of my hour, but yes,” he reveals. “He said it was only fair that I do a TSL quiz with him since that’s how you obtained his pact originally.”

“That figures,” you chuckle. “And I bet your quiz was a lot harder than mine was.”

“Of course. Thankfully, I have a lot of familiarity with the material,” he smirks. “How about you? Any exciting new pacts from tonight?”

“Um,” you start, trying _not_ to think of Mephistopheles’ invasion of your mouth. “Zariel, Lilis, Bael-“

“… Huh,” Solomon hums, his brow furrowed.

“Something wrong?”

“How much do you know of the Nine Hells?” he asks. “Particularly the demons who command them?”

“Not much, admittedly,” you frown. “I mean, besides the biomes and what sins they’re supposed to represent.”

“Interesting,” he muses.

“Why, should I be worried?”

You climb the final steps up to the front door of the House of Lamentation, Solomon holding you by your forearms as he faces you. He shakes his head with a smile. “Perhaps we’ll start your magic lessons with some demonology homework,” he suggests.

“Ugh,” you groan.

“I want you to find out the names of all of the current reigning Archdevils over the Nine Hells and tell me them tomorrow,” he insists. “I promise it will be _very_ enlightening.”

You roll your eyes at that. “Okay, _fine_.”

“Well, it’s been a lovely evening, Logan,” Solomon hums warmly. “But I suppose this is where we part ways.”

“Right,” you nod. “Good night, Solo-“

He interlaces his fingers with yours, leaning in and giving you a quick peck on the lips. Your face metaphorically bursts into flames.

“Oh my gods,” you fret, pulling your hands away and covering your face. “This was supposed to be a _date_ , wasn’t it?”

Solomon chuckles at that. “I suspected that you might not have noticed.”

“I thought we were just going for drinks!”

“Right,” he nods. “Like you would on a date.”

“Solomon, I’m- Ugh, I’m _sorry_ ,” you say, feeling deflated.

“Don’t worry, I thought this might happen,” he says, flustering himself as he runs a hand into his hair. “I suppose I’ll just have to be more obvious in my asking next time.”

“Yes, please do that,” you nod fervently. “I’m dumb as a pile of bricks, apparently, so you’re going to have to be more direct about it.”

“Then… About tomorrow,” he reminds you, lacing your fingers with his again. “Is it alright if it’s a date?”

You fluster at the contact, and the casually heated look he’s giving you.

“… Yeah, it’s a date,” you agree.

“I look forward to it,” he beams.

“I wish you had said something way _sooner_ , though! I let one of the demons I got into a pact with kiss me and everything.”

His eyebrows arch upwards. “Which demon?”

“Mepha- Mephistopha-“

“… Mephistopheles?” he suggests. “The Lord of the Eighth?”

“Yeah, that guy.”

“… Definitely do that homework I assigned you,” he chuckles. “Good night, Logan. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Good night, Solomon. Thank you for tonight.”

“It was my pleasure.”

* * *

“… Lord Diavolo, exactly _what_ are you plotting?” Lucifer sighs when the Prince finally returns to the table.

“Nothing in particular, I assure you,” he says, picking up his neglected glass of Demonus from before Logan had approached the two of them at the club tonight.

“You paraded Logan around to all of the Archdevils who were present here at The Fall tonight,” he grumbles. He’s still irritated at Mephistopheles’ indecency earlier, _kissing_ you like that while making eye contact with him from the upper floor, as if flaunting it to _him specifically_. “I’m assuming that there was some calculated intent behind the demons you chose to introduce her to.”

“Logan said she wanted pacts with powerful demons,” he smirks. “So, I introduced her to the most powerful ones I know.”

“And now you have a human with pacts over _all_ of them, I’m assuming,” Lucifer seethes.

“Most, not all,” the Prince corrects. “Though, I suppose I _could_ introduce Logan to a few more devils later on, if she’s amenable to the idea.”

“And the purpose of all that was…?”

“Lucifer,” Diavolo frowns. “You trust me, don’t you?”

He furrows his brows. “Of course I do my Lord, but-“

“And I trust Logan,” he cuts him off.

“… So?”

“So, don’t read too deeply into what transpired here tonight,” Diavolo grins broadly. “Let’s just enjoy ourselves, shall we?”

… The Demon Prince can be quite cunning under that friendly and kind demeanor, Lucifer reflects. But he’s hardly in a position to challenge that, and his actions have been harmless to Logan thus far. Perhaps he just wants someone with a leash on the temperamental Archdevils to safeguard against future uprisings, and Logan offered herself willingly to the task. Diavolo may be a bit of an oddball demon, but he is still a fully-fledged demon, he reminds himself.

“… Very well. As you say, my Lord,” he concedes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm basically using the Forgotten Realms/D&D demonology to determine who actually rules each Hell :P For the ones that the brothers would technically rule (Mammon, Asmodeus, etc.), I'm using their generals or next-in-line as the temporary ruler while they attend school. Also, Mephistopheles is a character that I may have to drop in other fics, he's just... _Such_ a bastard.
> 
> Also this is _barely_ edited so let me know if I garbled any language up. I'm sure I did, I've just had this on the backburner for too long as it is.


End file.
